


昨天我跟我男朋友吵架

by Takiri



Series: 相声 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: 相声系列第二篇
Relationships: Maria Anna "Nannerl" Mozart & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: 相声 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891132
Kudos: 3





	昨天我跟我男朋友吵架

昨天我给我姐打电话。

我姐接起来，第一句话：“你这次不是来树洞的吧。”

就很伤心。

我说：“不是，有正事，特别正的那种。”

我姐说：“什么？”

我姐问：“怎么了？发生什么了？你还好吗？”

我诚恳地问：“怎么修冰箱？”

我姐把电话挂了。

委屈。

我姐最近真的好凶，不知道是生理期还是更年期。

不能是更年期吧。

我妈是更年期都没有这么凶。

……不过我爸有。

所以我姐真的很像他，难怪我爸喜欢她。

我把这个思考结论告诉我姐。

我姐在电话那边深深地吸了一口气。

我姐温柔地说：“沃尔夫冈。你是不是欠揍。”

我又怎么了！

我姐说：“第一，你才更年期。第二，你知不知道现在几点。”

我知道啊？

我说：“凌晨四点啊？”

我姐冷漠地说：“你知道啊。”

我姐冷漠地说：“那你凌晨四点打电话问我怎么修冰箱是什么操作。”

这个事情吧，其实我也不想的……但是我们德国人说朝九晚五就绝不可能八点五十九分上班，眼下这大半夜的我求告无门……就只好来向全世界最好最可靠最温柔善良的好姐姐场外求助了嘛。

我姐冷笑一声。

我姐说：“没用了。”

我姐说：“已经免疫了。”

我不是！我没有！我是真心的！

我姐充满怀疑地问：“真不真心我都姑且不问……你又干了什么能在凌晨四点把冰箱弄坏？”

我说：“我也没干什么……”

我姐一锤定音：“既然你这么说那肯定就是干了什么。”

……什么话！人与人之间的信任呢！

这次我是真的什么也没干！

感觉我姐已经不爱我了，很伤心。

我姐说：“你少来这套。我还不够爱你吗，不爱你的话十年前就该把你叠一叠送给弗朗茨领养。”

我姐停下来想了想。

我姐又说：“等等，现在把你送给弗朗茨领养好像也还来得及。”

更委屈了。

我说：“炸了个冰箱而已也没必要把我扫地出门嘛……”

“……”

我姐说：“你等一下。”

我姐说：“你刚才说什么？你干什么了？？你再说一遍？？？”

我说：“我炸了个冰箱？”

我姐说：“好了你不要再说了。”

就很难搞，让我再说一遍的也是她，让我不要再说的也是她。

哎，女人心，海底针。

我姐说：“这不是重点吧！”

我姐不可置信地问：“你炸了个冰箱？”

我姐不可置信地问：“你到底怎么做到的？？”

我姐不可置信地问：“你是音乐家不是魔术师吧？！”

这不是重点吧！

……等等，这好像就是重点。

我姐说：“这就是重点谢谢。”

我说：“不客气。”

……

对不起！姐姐！！我错了！！不要挂电话！！！

我真的需要你教我修冰箱！！！

我姐绝望地问：“你当我是什么？机器猫吗？”

我姐绝望地问：“我上辈子是不是欠你钱？”

我想了想。

我说：“我觉得可能是我上辈子欠你钱。”

我姐说：“我看你是上辈子欠我揍。”

我姐又说：“大半夜的还废话这么多，你真的很有精力，难怪能凌晨四点炸冰箱。”

我姐总结：“沃尔夫冈，你要是五拍之内还没讲清楚怎么回事，就不用讲了。”

我只好组织了一下语言。

我说：“我想给男朋友做果酱道歉放进冰箱之后刚才忽然一声爆炸出来看的时候就已经这样了在他发现我把他家厨房炸了之前我得把一切还原。”

“……”

我姐喃喃自语：“你这句话里的信息量多得我一时不知从哪儿问起……”

有吗？

我给我姐分析——其实也没有什么好分析的，我的核心诉求就是要在他回来之前把冰箱修好，很简单的一件事嘛对不对。

我姐又深深地吸了一口气。

我姐温柔地说：“对你个头啊。”

……她最近真的超凶！

我姐已经不是原来那个金发碧眼温柔甜美的小公主南奈尔了，害怕，生活到底对她做了什么？

我姐说：“这话你应该扪心自问。”

我姐说：“好不容易把你折价处理出去了，售后客服电话怎么还是我在接啊。”

我姐总结：“我上辈子到底做了什么孽。”

……所以我果然是爸妈给你买儿童音乐教育大礼包的时候商家顺手折叠一下塞进钢琴外包装里充气减震的赠品是吗！

还折价处理！

我是需要折价处理才卖得掉的莫扎特吗！

我说：“我男朋友那么喜欢我，根本不需要折价处理好吗。”

我姐说：“是啊，所以我不是一直觉得很良心不安吗。”

我姐说：“哎，没办法，幸好他瞎，治得了病治不了命，算了。”

我姐说：“就是感觉自己黑心商家营销欺诈，只好包个售后补偿一下了。”

？！我已经不是你最疼爱的弟弟了吗？委屈到哭泣！

我姐冷酷地说：“下次你在正常时间给我打电话的时候再说这话吧。”

我姐说：“行了行了，言归正传。”

我姐说：“你这次又干了什么把萨列里惹毛了以至于他离家出走你在他家煮果酱还能煮到炸掉他家。”

这次真的不怪我啊！而且为什么就是我把他惹毛了！

我奋力辩解。

我姐不理我的奋力辩解。

我姐沉重地叹了口气。

我姐诚恳地说：“沃尔夫冈。”

我姐诚恳地说：“你男朋友虽然瞎了点，但他还是个正常人啊。”

气cry，我怎么就不是正常人了！

你们人类真的很奇怪！

我姐还是不理我。

我姐平静地问：“你说不说。”

……怂了。

是这么回事。

昨天海顿爸爸叫我去他家开BBQ，我就过去蹭饭了。

过去了才发现不是什么正经BBQ，总共来了四个人，除了罗森博格我都认识：我男朋友，还有我男朋友捡的仨学生。

罗森博格不能算人。

我跟海顿爸爸说：“都是自己人我就不客气了哈。”

海顿爸爸说：“你还是给我客气点儿！”

海顿爸爸又说：“等一下。……都说叫你等一下了！有这么饿吗！路德维希吗你！”

贝多芬说：“啊？”

海顿爸爸说：“……没叫你，自己一边玩去。”

贝多芬说：“哦。”

我们无言地看着他从李斯特包里拖出了一袋饼干。

李斯特把他的手拍开。

他俩打了起来。

舒伯特用力鼓掌，大声喝彩。

我男朋友跟舒伯特坐一张情侣秋千椅，头也不抬，专心吃纸杯蛋糕。

我真的不明白我男朋友捡的都是什么学生。

海顿爸爸说：“我也不明白，可能是他瞎吧。”

我说：“什么话！他哪里瞎！他眼光特别好！”

海顿爸爸用看神奇生物的表情看我。

海顿爸爸说：“你跟他关系还挺好的哦……”

我说：“都说了是自己人嘛！”

海顿爸爸用看加大号神奇生物的表情看我。

几个意思？

海顿爸爸说：“没几个意思，你开心就好吧。”

我挺开心的啊？

BBQ，我男朋友，海顿爸爸，海顿爸爸还在放我的碟。

简直完美好吗。

如果放的是我的新碟就更好了，不明白海顿爸爸为什么要放我五百年前写的黑历史。

但人生就是不可能完美的，作为一个成熟的大人，我已经很明白这个道理了。

要不然我能不把罗森博格轰出去吗。

海顿爸爸的表情更复杂了。

海顿爸爸说：“行了行了，自己一边玩儿去吧。”

还用轰路德维希的动作轰我。

你叫我一边玩儿去我就要去啊？我沃尔夫冈莫扎特是这么听话的人吗？

……我当然是了。

我跃跃欲试，正打算往我男朋友身上扑，海顿爸爸眼疾手快，拎着我的后领又把我提溜回去。

我奋力挣扎：“滚不回来了！滚远了！”

海顿爸爸说：“爱滚多远滚多远，就是别去骚扰安东尼奥好吧？”

我没有骚扰他啊？

男朋友的事能叫骚扰吗！

海顿爸爸翻了一个巨大的白眼。

海顿爸爸说：“我都懒得理你……”

海顿爸爸谆谆教导：“你不要辜负爸爸的苦心，乖一点跟人家好好相处听到没有？”

我们相处得很好啊？都好到床上了还要怎样更进一步？

扯证吗？

说不定是个办法。

我陷入沉思，海顿爸爸怀疑地看着我。

海顿爸爸说：“打什么歪主意呢？”

我说：“扯证结婚？”

海顿爸爸把我扔出去了。

又没说要跟你扯证！

你可以侮辱我的人格但你不能这么侮辱我的审美观！

我跟我男朋友说：“弗朗茨以为我想跟他扯证。”

我男朋友头都不回地问舒伯特：“弗朗茨，你成年了吗？”

舒伯特坐在他旁边，大声回答：“老师，没有！”

我男朋友头都不回地跟我说：“听到了吗？违法。”

舒伯特不知道从哪里拿出一罐爆米花，两眼放光地边吃边来回看。

……纠正一下前言。

我男朋友挑男朋友的眼光是很好的，捡学生的眼光可能真的很瞎。

孩子熊就算了，还一点眼色都没有。

我男朋友的情侣座是你坐的吗！

我说：“弗朗茨，去那边找路德维希他们玩。”

舒伯特说：“不去。”

舒伯特理直气壮：“秋千椅舒服。”

我谆谆善诱：“乖啊，我要跟你老师坐一起。”

舒伯特看看我，又看看我男朋友，又看看我。

坐得更靠里了一点。

……都什么孩子！

我看着我男朋友。

我男朋友不看我。

我看着舒伯特。

舒伯特也不看我。

我说：“好吧。”

然后我就坐到了我男朋友腿上。

舒伯特把爆米花摔了。

李斯特把手机摔了。

海顿爸爸把烤肉炉摔了。

一片安静里只有贝多芬吃饼干的声音，咔吱咔吱，咔吱咔吱。

罗森博格是谁，不认识。

我男朋友（看似）十分镇定地对我说：“你下来。”

我说：“我不。”

我拿我平常哄他用的声音甜甜地说：“我要跟你坐一起嘛~”

我男朋友叹了口气。

我男朋友说：“沃尔夫冈。”

舒伯特倒吸了一口冷气。

我立马打断他：“你说什么我也不会答应的。”

所有人一起发出倒吸冷气的声音。

我男朋友十分镇定地说：“你压得我腿疼。”

不远处海顿爆发出一阵响亮的狂笑。

……你已经不再是我的海顿爸爸了！！！

我问我姐：“你说我男朋友这是几个意思？他是嫌我胖了吗？他是不是嫌我胖了？？我是不是真的胖了？？？”

我姐说：“……”

……啊沉默，沉默是今晚的维也纳。

我说：“姐？”

我姐不说话。

我说：“……姐你是不是睡着了？”

我姐还是不说话。

我清了清嗓子，拿出我最无辜可怜的声音，说：“姐姐~爸爸又骂我~还要把我扫地出门~”

我姐垂死病中惊坐起：“什么？怎么了？怎么回事？你还好吗？”

我姐说：“……”

我赶忙在她翻脸之前瞬发卖萌打断：“姐姐我就知道你最爱我最关心我啦你是全世界最好的姐姐！”

“……”我姐听起来特别心如死灰，“你能不能直接快进到重点……”

我说：“可这就是重点啊！”

我姐冷酷地说：“重点就是你胖了是吗？”

不是！我没胖！我这么好看怎么可能会胖！

……胖了也是个好看的胖子！

我姐发出一声含义丰富的冷笑。

我姐说：“好的，好看的胖·子。”

我姐说：“那你男朋友除了嫌·你·胖之外还做了什么？”

我悲从中来。

我回忆了一下。

我更加悲从中来。

我跟我姐指控：“我觉得我男朋友已经不爱我了！”

我姐说：“哦。”

我姐说：“你冷静一点。”

我姐说：“往好里想，他只是嫌·你·胖，又没有要跟·你·分·手。”

我说：“……对不起姐姐我错了我以后不会半夜打电话骚扰你了求你帮忙。”

我姐冷笑一声。

我姐说：“行吧。然后呢？他干了什么？你干了什么？”

我干了什么……

我姐说：“你怎么突然不说话了？”

我男朋友十分镇定地说：“你压得我腿疼。”

我在海顿的狂笑声里想了一秒。

我无辜地说：“昨天晚上在床上你可不是这么说的。”

李斯特狂吹口哨。

吹到一半突然被自己呛住了。

……

啊秋风庭院藓侵阶，仿佛突然有人按下了静音键。

李斯特疯狂的咳嗽声中海顿爸爸和我男朋友的仨学生不约而同地翻滚前进到最近的掩体后面。

舒伯特说：“老师……”

李斯特说：“您别激动！”

贝多芬说：“要打就打我不要打我爱豆！”

海顿爸爸说：“也别打孩子……也别摸刀！法制社会！”

罗森博格说：“什么？怎么了？怎么回事？萨列里你还好吗？”

我男朋友单手扶额，一副想要手动静音并删除在场所有人的表情。

我男朋友说：“我没有……算了。”

我男朋友说：“弗朗兹。”

舒伯特说：“我这就走！”

我男朋友跟我说：“坐这儿。”

我说：“我不要。”

我男朋友说：“我都叫弗朗兹让开了……”

我说：“我就要坐你腿上嘛~~~”

我拿出了穷尽我毕生所学集合我所有撒娇卖萌经验能拿出的最甜腻的声音说的这句话，调子拧一拧都能往下滴糖浆。

我男朋友皱着眉头，拿他看学生的‘萨列里大师不赞同的目光’看着我。

仿佛能够隔空感觉到角落里那三个熊孩子在瑟瑟发抖。

但是我男朋友这个人吧，特别口是心非。

其实就吃我这套。

我无辜地看着我男朋友。

我男朋友不赞同地看着我。

我男朋友说：“沃尔夫冈……”

我说：“萨~列~里~大~师~”

我男朋友看着我。

我男朋友说：“……行吧。”

海顿爸爸说：“卧槽。”

我男朋友的学生们说：“卧槽卧槽卧槽。”

罗森博格说：“萨！列！里！大！师！”

……他嗓子这么好怎么不去唱男高音？

罗森博格带着他那个永恒不变的十八世纪法国宫廷妆冲到我面前，指着我鼻子，气呼呼地说：“你！”

我说：“我？”

罗森博格说：“你你你！！！”

我说：“我我我？”

（“你是鹅吗。”我姐评论道。）

罗森博格你了半天，终于挤出来一整句话：“你怎么敢坐在萨列里大师腿上！！！”

我看了看罗森博格。

又看了看我男朋友。

不由得陷入沉思。

几个意思？

罗森博格不会是暗恋我男朋友吧。

我男朋友异常惊恐地看了我一眼。

我男朋友说：“你想什么呢！”

我男朋友说：“不是！”

？？？

要命，我男朋友已经学会读心术了。

我男朋友怎么这么可爱！

看在我男朋友的份上我决定不把罗森博格气死。

我说：“因为我是他男朋友？”

罗森博格用高八度的调子尖叫：“你是谁的男朋友？？？？？”

我觉得我男朋友和他关系这么好可能真的是想教他唱男高音。

我男朋友果然慧眼识珠！

就是挑学生的眼光比较瞎，一个两个的，都什么孩子。

这种关键时刻不知道给你们老师站台，躲在掩体后面吸冷气是几个意思。

明天就建议我男朋友把你们逐出师门。

罗森博格瞪着我。

我说：“略略略。”

把他气到四分之三死就行了。

罗森博格气得原地转了三圈，像个努力追自己尾巴的柯基犬，看久了居然还觉得有点可爱。

（“你怎么好意思说别人腿短的？”我姐评论道。）

我男朋友使我温柔友好甜美善良，现在连看罗森博格都能心平气和了！

我果然已经是个大扎特了！

罗森博格说：“萨列里大师！这是怎么回事？！您怎么能让这、这、这、这个莫扎特坐在您腿上？！”

不然还能有哪个莫扎特？我姐还是我爸？……太可怕了不能继续想了。

罗森博格继续说：“他还说您是他男朋友！！！”

（“这画面怎么有点眼熟。”李斯特说。

“可能因为上次你跟你前女友约会被她妈抓包的时候就是这个画面。”舒伯特说。

“小安东尼奥真惨，好像被卷进婆媳大战。”海顿爸爸评论道。

“我爱豆不会有事吧！”贝多芬说。）

我信心满满地等着我男朋友说话。

罗森博格居然也信心满满地等着我男朋友说话。

……等下，这画面怎么也有点眼熟。

我男朋友看看罗森博格，又看看海顿爸爸，又看看他捡的那仨学生，又看看我。又看看海顿爸爸，又看看我。

……？？？？？

我男朋友字斟句酌地说：“我们的关系最近的确有一定好转。”

罗森博格说：“什么？”

我说：“什么？？？？？？？？”

我姐说：“什么？”

我说：“是吧！”

我姐说：“等会儿，这几个意思？”

我姐说：“他是说你不是他男朋友吗？？”

我姐说：“这都多久了？你们还没跟同事出柜吗？”

我姐说：“办公室恋爱暂时不公开也可以理解，那弗朗茨呢？你也没跟他说？”

我说：“这个事情吧……比较复杂……”

我姐说：“那你简单地概括一下。”

我说：“简单地概括一下那就是……说出了也算出了，说没出也算没出……”

我姐说：“……你还是详细地解释一下吧。”

详细地解释一下那就……其实也没有多复杂。

说没出柜吧倒是也没专门特意出柜，毕竟这事想想十分奇怪，难道要我交稿的时候蹿到约瑟夫面前告诉他我和我男朋友在恋爱吗？

倒也不是不行。

就是我男朋友估计不会太高兴，毕竟约瑟夫（比起科洛雷多）虽然是个好上司但不得不说他脑回路十分清奇，担心在他面前出柜他能立马打电话给酒店订桌，第二天就集合全公司西装礼服坐一教堂，他亲自站在圣坛上身穿古希腊式长袍手捧圣经为我们主持结婚典礼，还要以音乐女神的名义祝福我们白头偕老永结同心。

想想就很尴尬。

我自己也就算了毕竟什么别出心裁的play我没玩过，但我男朋友那么口是心非一个人，到时候不得尴尬到从礼服口袋里摸出刀来就先捅死我再捅死上司紧接着就是一个刎颈自尽，遗体还要化身千万当量级的原子弹当场引爆原地上天，从此我和我男朋友和全公司一起化身历史遗迹被来往游客瞻仰直到人类灭绝。

实在不想以这种方式名留青史。

我把如上顾虑告诉我姐，我姐说：“……行吧。”

我姐又说：“那怎么叫也算是出柜了？”

说是出柜了是因为……我们确实也没有特意装得很直啊？

虽然我男朋友好像本来就是直的。

而我在认识我男朋友之前也特别直。

我化妆、穿豹纹还跟男粉亲亲，但我知道我是个直男！

好像哪里听起来很奇怪，不管了。

总而言之，在我男朋友正式成为我男朋友之后，我们上班下班同进同出（其实并没有真的同进同出毕竟我沃尔夫冈莫扎特怎么可能按时打卡不迟到不早退，但我姐不需要知道这些细节），开会抛媚眼私下拉小手，公然亲亲抱抱举高高，就差当众搞起办公室play，如果这样都不算公开出柜，我真的不知道还要怎么公开出柜了！

真的办公室play吗？

我姐说：“……你脑子里能不能有一点下三路之外的东西。”

我姐又说：“而且你这个描述听起来真是十分熟悉，都是你干的吧？”

我姐问：“你男朋友对你开会抛媚眼私下拉小手公然亲亲抱抱举高高过吗？”

那当然……基本没有了！

我男朋友脸皮那么薄的一个人，把他堵到角落里亲一口都能看到他以肉眼可见的速度逐步变红，真的把他放在这些动作的主动方岂不是要逼他原地炸成烟花冲出大气层。

所以我就只好主动点了，谁让他这么可爱，没办法嘛。

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈。”

我说：“……姐你一这么喊我我就很害怕，怎么了姐姐。”

我姐说：“你真的不觉得你们听起来不仅没出柜，而且没交往吗？”

怎么可能！

都亲亲抱抱举高高了！

我男朋友脸皮那么薄的一个人！

我姐冷漠地说：“你单方面认为你男朋友是你男朋友的时候做的事情和现在有什么区别吗？”

我说：“……有啊！”

我姐发出一声含义丰富的冷笑。

我姐冷漠地追问：“那你觉得其他人能看出来当时的你和现在的你有区别吗？”

我垂死挣扎：“还是有区别的……！我们音乐家怎么可能会看不出来！”

我姐冷漠地说：“哦。”

我说：“不了吧？”

我姐冷漠地说：“你信不信我现在过来把你装进萨列里的冰箱里。”

我说：“我相信，对不起，我错了，求你救命。”

我姐冷漠地说：“哦。”

我姐继续冷漠地追问：“你真的觉得弗朗茨他们知道你突然弯了？”

知、知道的吧！

弗朗茨都说我跟我男朋友关系很好了！

我姐翻白眼的动作在半空中形成一阵风，吹得我心头拔凉拔凉。

我姐说：“我都懒得理你。”

我姐说：“后来呢？你们为什么吵架？”

我姐的声音突然下降了二百八十摄氏度。

我姐幽幽地问：“为什么吵架了还是你去道歉？”

……凭着姐弟间的心电感应，我感到电话那头传来一股杀气。

我赶忙替我男朋友解释。

我说：“其实是这么回事……”

我姐说：“怎么回事？”

……

我姐说：“你干了什么。”

我说：“……”

虽然对这个问题我很想回答‘我男朋友’，但是眼下这么干可能真的会被我姐开车过来亲自打死再清洗干净塞进冰箱，等我男朋友回来还能洗洗切切放进烤箱，做上两顿饭顺便写一出《莎乐美》。

但是要我实话实说……

我姐敏锐地追问：“你到底干了什么？”

我说：“这件事吧……”

这件事其实也不复杂，就是很尴尬。

尴尬到我想起来都觉得很尴尬的那种。

我男朋友说：“我们的关系最近的确有一定好转。”

我说：“什么？？？”

我说：“什么叫有一定好转？？？”

我男朋友镇定地说：“难道我们的关系没有好转吗？”

我：“……”

我男朋友居然会玩这套！

我把他带坏了！

我男朋友趁我震惊到失语的时候站起来，镇定地说：“我去拿东西，抱歉，失陪一下。”

我说：“安东尼奥！等一下！”

我男朋友装作没听见，走得更快了。

我拔腿狂奔。

海顿爸爸在后面冲我喊：“沃尔夫冈！……沃尔夫冈！妈的熊孩子，我就知道你肯定要辜负爸爸的一片苦心！”

李斯特说：“这算是当场告白还是当场出柜？”

舒伯特说：“算告白吧，你看莫扎特化妆穿豹纹还跟男粉亲亲，像直的吗。”

贝多芬说：“等等？怎么回事？我爱豆是弯的吗？我爱豆跟我老师告白了吗？我来的时候老师只说带我来蹭饭啊？”

谢谢你们啊！

等会跟我男朋友解决了这事就把你们都逐出师门！

都什么孩子！

我追上去，把我男朋友一把壁咚进客厅角落里。

我说：“萨列里大师。”

我男朋友看天看地就是不看我。

我说：“什么叫我·们·的·关·系·有·一·定·好·转？”

我男朋友拿出他对付我常用的那副‘你的萨列里大师拒绝接听电话.jpg’，盯着海顿爸爸的门把手看，好像打算盯到它开花。

没关系，我对付我男朋友也经验丰富。

像我男朋友这种口是心非的人，最佳攻略就是不要脸。

我清了清嗓子。

我男朋友警惕地看着我。

我说：“我伤心啦！难道我不是您的男朋友了吗？您不喜欢我了吗？”

我男朋友说：“……”

我男朋友的血条肉眼可见地下降了一大截！

我再接再厉：“为什么您要那么说？难道您不是认真的？可我是认真的啊！我真的非常喜欢你！”

我男朋友说：“……沃尔夫冈，我……”

我迅速打断他：“亲我。”

我男朋友说：“什么？”

我说：“先亲我一下！我很伤心，要您亲亲我才听！”

我男朋友停顿了大概两秒，正在内心天人交战三百回合。

然后低头靠近，准备亲我。

我就知道这套连击效果拔群！

我一把把我男朋友按到墙上开始亲。

我男朋友象征性地挣扎了大概一秒吧。

然后就放弃了。

我们俩正亲到难分难舍，前门突然开了，进来个人。

加斯曼说：“弗朗茨？小安东尼奥？你们人……卧槽。”

海顿爸爸说：“卧槽。”

我说：“卧槽。”

我男朋友说：“……”

我男朋友一脸空白，一副已经受惊过度到魂飞魄散的表情。

我姐说：“……卧槽。”

我说：“是吧。”

我姐说：“是……是什么是。”

我姐说：“作为你姐我现在好像应该批判萨列里。”

我姐说：“但作为正常人我现在只想替他打你。”

不是，事情变成这样我也是不想的啊！

我也好尴尬的好不好！

事到如今我要怎么面对海顿爸爸！

我姐冷酷地说：“没事。弗朗茨又不是第一天知道你是个神经病。”

我姐更加冷酷地说：“比起弗朗茨，事到如今萨列里要怎么面对加斯曼。”

我……我也不知道啊……！

事到如今大概只有带上礼物正式上门拜访见家长了吧！

进度比我想得稍微快了一点，不过我觉得星！

“……”

我姐说：“这个吧。”

我姐说：“如果萨列里同意，倒也算是个办法。”

？？？

我已经是个大扎特了！你不要以为我听不出来你话里有话！

我男朋友为什么会不同意啊！

我姐说：“……”

我姐小声说：“别说萨列里，我都不好意思把你往家里带。”

……我听见了！

说人坏话敢在人背后说吗！

南奈尔你以前不是这样的南奈尔！

我姐说：“说得好像你以前就是这样的沃尔夫冈。”

我姐说：“话又说回来了，你们真的是认真的啊？”

我说：“当然是啊！”

我姐冷漠地说：“你追你每一任前女友的时候都是这么说的。”

那是因为我对我每一任前女友都是认真的啊！

我姐说：“嗯，对，从认识到交往再到分手，认真地谈了最多三个月。”

我姐说：“仔细想想，你真的好渣哦。”

说、说什么呢！打人不打脸骂人不揭短，你还是不是那个最疼爱我的姐姐！

我姐冷酷地说：“疼爱你才要帮你认清现实。”

我姐冷酷地说：“你谈哪任前女友没有嚷嚷得路人皆知，怎么就这一次没有公开出柜？”

我姐冷酷地说：“你没出柜是因为你不是什么正常人，萨列里呢？”

我姐一个个给我数：“约瑟夫是上司，罗森博格是同事还和你关系不好，加斯曼是老师兼半个养父，这些都说得过去，那弗朗茨呢？”

我姐冷酷地问：“弗朗茨连你都养过，还有什么妖魔鬼怪没见过，为什么连他都没告诉？”

我姐冷酷地追问：“都多久了？你们真的是认真的？你有没有跟萨列里谈过这件事？”

……

我垂死挣扎：“当、当然谈过啦！”

我姐冷酷地说：“其中一方睡着的时候不算。”

啊沉默，沉默是今晚的维也纳。

父亲大人说得对，雄辩是银，沉默是金。

我姐说：“你现在搞什么沉默是金？我还没问完呢。”

我说：“还是别问了吧……”

我姐冷酷地拒绝了我。

我姐说：“虽然作为一个正常人我觉得你好渣，但是作为你姐我也不能看着你被人渣。”

我说：“等一下？？？”

怎么忽然快进到我被人渣了？？？我男朋友脸皮那么薄的一个人，怕是做不出这种高难度操作吧！

我姐说：“那他跟你解释了没有？你跟他解释了没有？你们俩沟通了没有？想好要不要出柜了没有？他扭头就跑去公司加班了？刚出这事就去加班？这么巧？”

就、就这么巧啊……！

都跟你说了约瑟夫这个人脑回路十分清奇了！

我姐又开始隔着电话翻白眼。

我姐说：“行吧。”

我姐说：“不管怎么样，姐姐建议你跟他把这件事说清楚。或者至少你自己要想清楚，沃菲，你有多喜欢他？你是认真的吗？是真的想跟他一直在一起吗？你愿意为这段关系付出什么，做到什么样的地步？他又是怎么想的？”

我姐温柔地说：“沃菲，姐姐看得出来你很喜欢他。你已经长大了，想做什么，该怎么做，都是你自己要决定的事情。但不管你怎么决定，姐姐只希望你过得开心。不管发生什么，姐姐都会支持你的，好吗？”

呜呜呜我就知道姐姐最爱我了！

感动到想哭，但是我已经是个大扎特了不能哭，呜呜呜呜。

我说：“给你一百个亲亲呜呜呜我就知道你最爱我了！”

我姐说：“好了好了，乖啊摸摸头吓不着……那我就先挂了，有什么事情再给我打电话？”

我说：“好的呜呜呜晚安。”

……

我说：“姐！等一下！”

我姐说：“怎么了？”

我说：“那什么，就，你有可能在我男朋友回来之前教我把冰箱修好吗？”

“……”我姐说，“治不了，等死吧，告辞。”

我姐啪地一声把电话挂了。

……我就知道刚才的温柔都是幻觉！

凌晨五点，我姐把电话挂了，我男朋友在公司加班，我在我男朋友家的厨房里，一个人蹲着，修冰箱。

还修不好。

说出来都觉得很悲惨……！

心疼地抱住自己。

我一边修一边想我姐的十连灵魂拷问。

一般遇到这种情况我都是比较信任我姐的推测的，别的不说，我姐至少是个正常人。

而我对我和正常人类的交流隔阂心里其实是很有数的。

但这次我觉得不是——或者至少不完全是——我姐想的那样。

没有为什么，我就是这么觉得。我就是知道我男朋友这么做肯定有什么原因，只是我还不知道是什么而已。

我们音乐家怎么可能看不出来！

我想到一半，门口传来我男朋友的脚步声。我冲进客厅，我男朋友刚关上门，一转身看到我，伸手就去摸刀。

我说：“安东尼奥！是我！你冷静一点！”

我男朋友顿时一副更想摸刀的表情。

我男朋友说：“……莫、沃尔夫冈，你怎么进来的？”

我说：“我知道你备用钥匙放在哪里啊，这个先不说了，我有很重要的事情要跟你说！”

“……”我男朋友睁大眼睛盯着我，一副随时都要原地窜起夺门而逃的表情，“你说……？”

真的不明白我男朋友为什么好像总是觉得我要对他做什么，我只是一个无害的莫扎特而已啊！

难道我还能把他按在门口强吻不成！

委屈极了。

但这不是重点，我整理了一下思路，抓住我男朋友（握着刀）的手。

我说：“我真的很喜欢你。我是认真的。”

这事我跟上至我妈下至洛伦佐伊曼纽尔还有约翰那三个神经病都讲过一遍，没有跟全公司和海顿爸爸广而告之是因为我觉得我平常已经表达得十分清楚了，至于还没跟我爸正式出柜主要是因为上次我们吵架之后他就不肯接我电话。

我说：“如果你想的话我们见完加斯曼就去跟我爸正式出个柜，不过我觉得让我姐先铺垫一下给他做个心理准备比较好，不然他一怒之下万一打断我的狗腿会比较影响我们这段时间的性生活质量……”

我男朋友深呼吸。

我男朋友说：“……等一下，你等一下。”

我男朋友说：“你怎么突然说到这个话题的？”

因为我是认真的啊！

我想要所有人都知道我喜欢你！我想带你去见我的朋友，跟他们介绍你是我男朋友；我想带你去我家吃我妈最拿手的香橙奶酪卷，你可以跟我姐一起吐槽我不是正常人；我想带你去我的演唱会，做嘉宾或者只是去听都可以，然后我可以当着全世界的面向你告白，说你是我全世界最喜欢最喜欢的人——

我说：“我一直以为你知道！不过你不知道也没关系，我现在就告诉你，要我再说多少遍都可以！我喜欢你！”

“……”

我男朋友看我一眼，又转开眼神，吞咽一下。

我男朋友说：“……沃尔夫冈。”

我立刻打断他：“我不听。”

我男朋友说：“沃尔夫冈，别闹了，听我说。”

我不要听！我要闹了！

我男朋友不理我。

我男朋友说：“我知道你是认真的。我知道，但是……但是你能认真多久，沃尔夫冈？我不是怀疑你，我只是觉得……总有一天……”他深呼吸，欲言又止，躲开眼神不看我，最后只说，“总会有别人的，沃尔夫冈。你只是碰巧遇到我而已：长得还行，年龄合适，碰巧又懂一些音乐。可这世上不只有我一个。所以这样对我们都好。到时候……到时候我们都不用解释。对我们都方便。”

我说：“……”

我瞪着我男朋友。

我男朋友不看我。

我男朋友眼圈发红，声音发抖，一副马上就要哭出来的表情。

……我真的要被我男朋友气死了。

我姐还说我男朋友是正常人！

他哪里是正常人了！

明明也是神经病！

……等等，这样我们不就神经病到一起去了吗，忽然有点开心。

我气得不说话。

我男朋友也不说话。

同时从睫毛底下偷看我。

表情居然还理直气壮。

我男朋友是不是想气死我好作为未亡人继承我的遗产？？？

我说：“萨列里大师。”

我男朋友说：“怎……？！”

我把我男朋友按在门口强吻。

我男朋友象征性地挣扎了大概一秒吧。

然后就放弃了。

我拿出穷尽我毕生所学集合我所有亲小哥哥小姐姐既不是小哥哥也不是小姐姐的经验，按着我男朋友一顿猛亲。

我放开我男朋友的时候他表情还有点恍惚，目测是被亲狠了没喘过气。

我说：“萨列里大师，安东尼奥，安东，你听我说。”

我不能，也不会向你发誓永远爱你。我不向你发誓我不确信自己能做到的事情。可是谁又能保证永远呢？凡人难免一死，尘世纠葛亦不过儿戏。但只要我还爱你一天，我的大师，我就会像明天就会死那样去爱你。因为此时此刻，没有别人，只有你在这里。只有你，我的大师，我的安东尼奥，独一无二，只有你会在这里。我们将纵情欢笑，嘲讽死神，愚弄光阴，直至死亡降临。

我看着我男朋友。

我男朋友不说话。也不看我。

我男朋友盯着地面，好像打算盯到那块地板开花。

我小心翼翼地问：“安东？”

我男朋友还是不说话。

我说：“安东？所以我们和好了吗？……要是我们和好了的话，你就，抱我一下……？”

我男朋友一动不动。

……完了我男朋友还是在生我气！

我开始疯狂思考又是哪里说错了。

然后我男朋友把我拽过去，抱住我，额头抵在我肩膀上。

我男朋友说：“……您别说话。”

我男朋友把脸藏在我外套里，声音闷闷地说：“我没有生您的气。……我爱你。”

我说：“我知道。我也爱你。”

感觉故事到这里就可以大结局黑屏出演职员表和赞助鸣谢，从此王子和王子永远幸福地生活在了一起。

然鹅生活并不是言情电影，happy ending之后总有一些现实的小问题需要面对，就像如果你等得够久赞助鸣谢之后还会出彩蛋一样。

我抱着我男朋友。

我男朋友抱着我。

我说：“安东，我还有一件事要跟你说。”

我男朋友问：“怎么了？”

我说：“你保证听完以后还是爱我。”

我男朋友说：“……你又干了什么。”

我说：“你先保证。”

我男朋友开始挣扎。

我开始阻止我男朋友挣扎。

我们在门口无声地纠缠扭打了大概一分钟，然后我发现我男朋友平常骑马运动不是白练的。

我男朋友抓着我的手腕不许我动，表情严肃地问：“你又干了什么。”

我努力挣扎，然而并没有什么卵用。

我说：“萨~列~里~大~师~”

我男朋友说：“……我保证。”

我说：“也保证不会甩了我。”

我男朋友说：“……我保证。”

我说：“也保证不会打我——打屁股可以。”

我男朋友深呼吸。

我男朋友说：“行，我保证，你到底干了什么。”

我说：“我想给你做果酱。”

我男朋友说：“然后呢？”

我说：“然后我把果酱密封好放你冰箱里。”

我男朋友说：“再然后呢？”

我说：“……然后果酱过度发酵把你冰箱和半个厨房炸了。”

我男朋友说：“……”

萨列里大师用不赞同的眼神看着我。

我用我最无辜的眼神看着我男朋友。

我说：“你保证过的！！！”

我男朋友单手捂脸深呼吸。

我男朋友说：“……算了。”

我问：“您原谅我啦？！”

我男朋友终于翻了个白眼。

我男朋友没好气地说：“我又不是第一天知道您是个神经病。”

我男朋友说：“自己挑的，凑合过吧，能离咋地？”


End file.
